Entre l'amour et l'amitié il n'y a qu'un lit de di
by Lemoncurd
Summary: Os encore jamais publié sur ce site, pour vous faire un peu patienter. SBRL, Rating M, attention limonade. Remus se renferme sur lui au grand désespoir de ses amis James va faire en sorte que cet etat de fait cesse, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sirius.


**Entre l'amour et l'amitié, il n'y a qu'un lit de différence**

(titre piqué honteusement au poème d'un ancien copain)

Remus fuyait ses amis et restait dans son coin depuis une semaine.

Ses amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il se tenait obstinément à l'écart.

Ils avaient fait des efforts incroyables pour parvenir à être animagi, prenant de grands risques en tentant d'apprendre cette magie sans aide extérieure mais ces risque avaient été récompensés par la joie du loup garou quand ils l'avaient accompagnés dans la cabane hurlante.

Remus leur avait dit en riant qu'ils s'étaient tous transformés en proies potentielles pour un loup et qu'ils avaient de la chance que les loups garous ne s'en prennent qu'aux humains. Une fois sa transformation faite et la colère due à la douleur qu'elle occasionnait évanouie, ils avaient passé des nuits à jouer ensemble sous leurs formes animales et Sirius était comme d'habitude toujours le premier à le bousculer et à se « battre » avec lui. Jusqu'à la dernière nuit de pleine lune.

Au petit matin, les deux canidés étaient en train de se chamailler une fois de plus par jeu quand le loup garou avait reprit forme humaine et il s'était recroquevillé brusquement, apparemment gêné de sa soudaine nudité que James s'était empressé de couvrir d'un drap avant qu'il ne remette ses vêtements, pour l'instant étendu par les soins de Peter sur les cornes du cerf.

Quand ils avaient quitté la cabane pour rejoindre le château, Remus s'était montré distant et les jours suivants il s'était de plus en plus éloigné des trois compères sans qu'ils réussissent à savoir pourquoi. Les Maraudeurs, sans Moony, ce n'était plus les Maraudeurs.

Ils avaient essayé la douceur, le rire, les menaces même, mais rien n'y faisait : il ne leur reprochait rien mais faisait de plus en plus bande à part.

Etait ce le fait d'avoir été vu en position de faiblesse par ses trois amis qui l'avait rendu mal à l'aise ?

Remus pensait maudit à jamais.

Quand il était devenu loup garou, il avait imaginé son avenir comme définitivement mort : il n'aurait jamais d'amis, de travail, encore moins d'amour.

Et puis, par un vrai miracle, on l'avait accepté malgré tout à Poudlard, on avait planté un saule cogneur de taille adulte dans le parc de l'école juste pour lui (il n'osait imaginer le mal qu'on avait dû avoir à le transporter !) et il avait rencontré James, Sirius puis Peter qui l'avaient accepté comme un des leurs malgré ses airs sages et appliqués, qui l'avaient poussé à faire mille bêtises qu'il n'aurait jamais tenté seul, qui lui avaient montré une autre manière d'envisager l'existence : plus joyeuse, plus insouciante, plus drôle. Et ce trésor qu'était pour lui ces amitiés, il devait l'oublier avant qu'ils ne se détournent de lui comme il avait pensé qu'il le ferait en apprenant son secret.

Car depuis une semaine, depuis la fin de cette pleine lune, Remus en avait un autre.

Honteux.

Impur.

Dans la cabane hurlante, alors qu'il mimait une fois de plus une bataille feinte, Remus avait retrouvé son corps d'homme et avait été effrayé une fois de plus par lui même. Parce que son corps l'avait trahi, l'empêchant de continuer à nier ce qu'il refusait de s'avouer.

Parce que, dominé par le corps canin de Sirius lors de sa transformation, il avait senti son sexe vibrer dans la fourrure épaisse du chien qui l'immobilisait à terre. Parce qu'il savait qu'il désirait son ami et pire que cela : qu'il l'aimait depuis leur première rencontre.

A onze ans il est difficile de mettre des mots sur un sentiment plus fort qu'un autre et il avait été pris ensuite par le rythme du groupe, bien trop occupé à étudier, préparer des farces et narguer l'autorité pour avoir le temps de repenser à ce qu'il vivait, à ce qu'il ressentait face aux bousculades répétées de Sirius, à ses minauderies, à ses étreintes brusques et théâtrales quand ils s'amusaient, aux rêveries qui le prenaient parfois en le regardant et dont il était incapable de se rappeler le sujet quand on l'en sortait, au fait qu'il se sentait bien quand James le taquinait en disant qu'avant Poudlard il avait Sirius pour lui tout seul mais que celui-ci et Remus étaient devenu si inséparables qu'il faudrait les marier. James et Peter partaient ensuite invariablement dans de grandes disputes factices pour savoir lequel des deux attraperait le bouquet de la marié.

Mais voilà, Remus était indigne de leur amitié, c'était un traître.

Parce que son amitié pour Sirius n'en était pas une, parce qu'il ne le regardait pas comme le frère qu'il aurait voulu avoir mais comme l'homme qu'il voudrait embrasser.

Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir des idées pareilles, pour avoir de si étranges désirs.

Il était rongé par la culpabilité.

Le trio ne savait plus quoi faire. James, dans le plus grand secret, décida au bout de deux semaines à voir son ami se morfondre seul à commettre un acte indigne d'un ami mais qui, au vu des circonstances, était la seule solution.

C'était une question de vie ou de mort : Remus dépérissait à vue d'œil. Son corps , déjà affaibli par les transformations lunaires, devenait de plus en plus malingre.

Alors il le fit : il profita de l'absence de Remus dans leur dortoir pour lire son journal intime et lut entre les lignes ce qu'il n'avait même pas osé écrire, à peine suggérer.

Certains signes ne trompent pas : les pages étaient remplies d'anecdotes concernant Sirius, de descriptions de Sirius, lui attribuant tous les mérites de leurs exploits, lui trouvant toutes les qualités. Et James, en tant que confident de l'animagus depuis leur plus tendre enfance savait que Padfoot était attiré par des garçons et en particulier par un certain Gryffondor lupin auprès duquel il n'osait se déclarer.

Il décida donc de faire, une fois de plus, un « mauvais coup », mais cette fois seul, sans en parler à ses amis. Il attendit patiemment la prochaine lune et dû lutter avec Remus pour qu'il les laisse l'accompagner, au moins jusqu'à la porte de la cabane hurlante.

Il le regarda rentrer dans la maison délabrée puis y poussa Sirius et installa un sort puissant de fermeture : sa supériorité sur ses trois amis en charmes allait enfin lui servir.

Les deux garçons protestaient avec véhémence derrière la porte.

Remus, saisit de panique, maudissait James en le suppliant de rouvrir la porte.

Sirius, pour une fois le plus modéré des deux, demandait juste une explication à son plus vieil ami.

« Arrêtez tous les deux, je ne vous libérerais pas avant demain, alors prenez votre mal en patience et expliquez vous une bonne fois ! »

Et il les laissa là, regagnant le château avec Peter qui ne comprenait pas lui aussi l'attitude de James mais qui craignait d'être enfermé lui aussi s'il demandait des explications.

Seul à seul dans la pénombre de la bâtisse, Sirius et Remus se dévisageaient.

Sirius avec une incompréhension teintée de souffrance : se retrouver si proche de Remus le rendait nerveux. Il savait depuis longtemps que le loup garou lui plaisait, qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, mais il avait fait le deuil d'une idylle possible : il avait bien trop peur d'être repoussé, méprisé et de perdre son amitié, se contentant de prendre n'importe quel prétexte pour se pendre à son cou ou le toucher d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Remus, lui, était mortifié. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de James et se retrouver seul avec l'homme de ses pensées le troublait énormément. Son odorat surdéveloppé à l'approche de sa transformation lui faisait sentir l'odeur corporelle de son ami, un mélange de notes fauves et épicées qui lui faisait tourner la tête en envahissant ses narines. Il préféra s'éloigner au maximum et se réfugia dans la chambre la plus éloignée de lui sans dire un mot.

Une telle attitude que Sirius interprétait comme du dédain le rendit furieux et il avança d'un pas rageur vers la « cachette » de son ami qui sursauta à son arrivée.

Moony, ça suffit maintenant ! James croit que tu nous évite à cause de moi et ton comportement me le confirme. J'en ai marre de te voir comme ça : si j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'a vexé, dis-le une bonne fois pour toutes et faisons la paix !

Je n'ai rien à te reprocher, c'est juste que…j'ai envie d'être seul.

Etre seul ? Tu te moques de moi, non ! Combien de fois nous as-tu dis qu'avant Poudlard tu avais toujours été seul et que tu n'avais jamais été aussi bien que depuis que tu nous avais !

Ecoutes, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Si tu crois que ce genre de phrases va m'arrêter tu te trompes ! J'ai toute la nuit pour te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu craques et qu'on puisse enfin régler ce putain de truc qui te pousse à t'affamer et à crever à petit feu !

Merlin, mais laisse-moi ! Ok : je ne te supporte plus, ça te va comme explication ? Je ne veux plus te voir et je ne me laisse pas crev….

Remus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et son mot inachevé se mut en cri déchirant : la transformation commençait.

Les hurlement emplirent la pièce. Sirius les entendait pour la seconde fois et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en prenant sa forme animale. Ses hurlements étaient insupportables. Non pas au niveau sonore mais à cause de la souffrance et du désespoir qu'ils exprimaient. Il regarda malgré tout, se tassant au sol, la gorge nouée, son ami se muer en ce monstre qui n'était pas lui.

Quand la transformation fut finie, le loup garou était dressé de toute sa hauteur et ses yeux injectés de sang emplis d'une rage démente : il se jeta sur l'animagus et une bataille sans merci s'engagea. Remus ne pouvait pas contrôler ses coups de crocs et Sirius bénissait le ciel que sa peau canine soit assez épaisse : sous sa forme humaine, elle aurait déjà été déchiquetée. Il se contenta dans un premier temps de se défendre, attendant que son ami se calme : leur combat, en plus de leur transformation, risquait d'affaiblir Remus quand il reprendrait forme humaine.

Puis il en eut assez d'être attaqué sans comprendre pourquoi,

assez d'être rejeté par lui ,

assez de le voir emmuré dans son silence

assez de souffrir à cause de lui.

C'était injuste, égoïste de sa part, Sirius ne supportait plus de le voir se tenir à l'écart, de le priver de le prendre dans ses bras, de le voir refuser son aide. Que lui avait il donc fait pour qu'il ne veuille plus le voir ? Avait-il deviné ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? En était-il choqué ? Dégoûté ? Peut être plus que cela sans doute à voir la violence avec laquelle il l'attaquait.

A cette idée Sirius se révolta et se mit à rendre les coups. Ils luttèrent toute la nuit et quand le jour revint, Sirius assurait sa prise sur la gorge du loup garou, sentant avec une joie sadique l'animal cesser de se débattre. Il ne pensait plus qu'à la pression qu'il exerçait quand un gémissement lupoïde se fit entendre et que le corps qu'il maintenait sous lui reprit sa forme première.

Il se rendit compte avec horreur de ce qu'il avait fait et lâcha sa proie qui s'écroula sous lui.

Le remord le submergeait, il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi faible avec ces yeux presque clos, ce regard absent. Il lécha instinctivement la plaie heureusement peu profonde qui entaillait le cou de Remus, reprit forme humaine en se relevant, se saisit d'un drap pour en recouvrir son ami avant de le porter sur le lit pour le soigner et lui demander pardon.

C'est en revenant vers lui qu'il s'aperçu que ce qu'il avait pris pour une extrême faiblesse était une toute autre chose : sa faiblesse était de l'abandon, son regard qu'il avait cru vide était perdu de désir et son corps, bien que maigre, restait terriblement troublant, surtout à la vue de son sexe aux proportions flatteuses érigé vers lui. Remus s'était abandonné sous lui pendant qu'il le dominait sous sa forme canine.

Sirius eu toutes les peines du monde à garder son self control. Il le recouvrit de l'étoffe et le porta, sentant son corps frêle frissonner sous ses doigts puis Remus sortit de sa rêverie et rougit violemment. Il fit semblant de ne pas y porter attention pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise et resta tant bien que mal stoïque en le déposant sur le lit qui grinça sous son poids pourtant léger. Il l'avait senti contre lui, dans ses bras sa main droite soutenant ses fesses… Il s'assit dos à lui pour cacher sa propre gêne autant que son érection.

Pardon » dit il d'une voix rauque, je ne voulais pas te pousser à bout, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…

Je te dégoûte n'est ce pas ? répondit Remus faiblement

Sirius se retourna vers le jeune préfet qui n'avait jamais été aussi pâle, affolé à l'idée que Remus puisse penser cela de lui.

Merlin non ! Tout au contraire ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais… Tu est tellement merveilleux Remus, je ne te mérite pas et puis… C'est pour ça que tu nous évitais ? Parce que…je te plait ?

Non Sirius, c'est bien pire que ça : parce que je te veux et parce que je t'aime.

Remus n'osait pas le regarder, ébahi par sa propre audace de dire tout haut ce qu'il s'était à peine avoué à lui-même quand il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par des lèvres brûlantes qui se pressèrent contre les siennes. Il se sentit soulevé par deux bras puissants qui l'écrasèrent contre son torse et fut envahi par une odeur fauve et épicée, happé par cette bouche qui prenait la sienne avec avidité, serré contre ce corps qu'il voulait par dessus tout.

« Je t'aime tant Moony ! J'avais tellement peur de te perdre ! « entendit-il gémir contre son oreille avant que Sirius ne reprenne son baiser.

Quelque chose venait de s'envoler de la poitrine du loup garou, un poids énorme qu'il portait depuis des années sans en avoir conscience, et un bonheur incroyable remplir l'espace laissé vacant.

Il répondit enfin au baiser de Sirius, d'abord timidement puis avec le même empressement que son cher Padfoot, c'était si bon, c'était si inespéré ; plus Sirius lui donnait et plus il souhaitait prendre, sa tête tournait… Il eut un léger malaise, épuisé par les efforts physiques de ses transformations et de leur bataille auquel s'ajoutait un flot d'émotions fortes.

Il ne flancha que quelques secondes mais Sirius s'en aperçu et s'arrêta dans son élan au grand regret de Remus qui protesta faiblement. Son corps était las et Remus enrageait de se sentir si fragile quand il voulait faire tant de choses ! Sirius le repoussa doucement et lui demanda de se reposer, mais dormir était la dernière chose que Remus avait envie de faire, il avait beau s'agripper à l'animagus et lui jurer qu'il n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas sommeil, Sirius craignait de le voir s'affaiblir davantage.

« Alors aides moi au moins à trouver le sommeil » dit il, cramoisi, à Sirius en prenant sa main pour la poser avec hardiesse entre ses jambes.

Sirius eut un sourire tendre, osant à peine croire à son bonheur, et il fit glisser sa main sous les draps pour se saisir de la verge dressée du loup garou qui restait lascivement étendu, le souffle court. Il s'étendit à côté de lui et tout en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux châtains, il commença à le caresser doucement, ému de sentir sous ses doigts la peau douce et lisse, le muscle tendu, les veines palpitantes, d'entendre de longs soupirs s'échapper de sa bouche pulpeuse… Sirius sentait sa propre érection se comprimer dans son pantalon pendant qu'il commençait de lents va et viens.

Remus retira d'un mouvement leste le drap qui le recouvrait et fixa intensément Sirius dans les yeux.

« Regarde-moi » lui dit il sur un ton où se mélangeait l'envie et la peur. Le brun laissa glisser son regard sur le corps découvert de son cher ami et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. La gorge, encore marquée de ses crocs était fine et blanche, il y voyait une veine palpiter et il l'embrassa avant de reculer son visage pour poursuivre son exploration visuelle. Le torse, bien dessiné, était zébré de coups de griffes ; les côtes, apparentes à force que Remus aie négligé de s'alimenter, saillaient au rythme des mouvements de sa respiration irrégulière au dessus d'un ventre plat dont il mourrait d'envie de découvrir le nombril de sa langue.

Sa taille, très fine, et l'étroitesse de son bassin faisaient ressortir la largeur de ses épaules, il vit son sexe gorgé de sang par ses soins et la vue de sa propre main sur lui enflamma davantage ses sens. Il regarda aussi ses jambes robustes, ses pieds larges à la cheville fine : son corps entier donnait une impression troublante de force et de fragilité et au fur et à mesure de son exploration et de la montée de son excitation, il accélérait sans même s'en apercevoir la cadence sur le membre de Remus, objet de tous ses fantasmes.

Remus s'abandonnait à la main et aux regards de Sirius avec un plaisir immense. Lui, d'habitude si pudique et honteux de son corps fixait avec avidité le regard concupiscent de son ami posé sur lui. Sirius l'aimait, il le désirait malgré la maigreur de son corps et ses éternelles cicatrices, malgré sa nature de loup garou, et le sentir le caresser ainsi faisait monter en lui une chaleur presque suffocante dans le creux de ses reins. Il le dévisageait, scrutant la moindre étincelle dans le regard de l'animagus, s'émouvant des quelques mèches noires dansants sur son front, de la masse de ses cheveux longs retenus en catogan, de ses lèvres charnues, de son nez aquilin, de son cou, s'émerveillant de la grâce et la noblesse masculine qu'il dégageait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le déshabiller, le manger lui aussi des yeux comme il le faisait pour lui, mais il manquait de force. Il tenta de lever une main vers la fermeture éclair du sweat-shirt de l'animagus, pour admirer ne serait-ce que le début d'un torse mais elle retomba mollement sur les draps. Remus fondait sous les attouchements de Sirius qui venait de prendre un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres. Il en aurait voulu plus, encore plus, mais son corps était à bout, incapable de supporter plus de plaisir, il tremblait littéralement d'extase.

Sirius fixait cette bouche ouverte qui exprimait sans aucune retenue et de façon de plus en plus sonore le plaisir que le loup garou ressentait. Il l'imagina entourant son sexe douloureux et cette simple idée le porta vers l'extase : il sentit sa semence se répandre à l'intérieur de son boxer pendant que sa main recevait par saccades l'essence de l'ivresse qu'il lui donnait.

Puis il jeta un sort de nettoyage sur eux deux, recouvrit son ami-petit ami-déjà amant du drap et s'étendit contre lui, nez à nez, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Les mots étaient inutiles : Moony lui rendit son sourire, se blottit dans ses bras et repu, s'endormit rapidement.

Quelques instants plus tard , l'animagus entendit une voix de stentor qui venait de l'entrée de la maison :

« Alors, vous vous êtes entretués ou m'attendez-vous derrière la porte pour me sauter à la gorge !

James.

Padfoot eut du mal à s'extirper des bras de Remus qui luttait jusque dans son sommeil pour le retenir contre lui, faisant couiner les ressorts rouillées de leurs couche., et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre son ami d'enfance qui était déjà dans l'entrée.

Quand James le vit avancer vers lui avec un sourire extatique, il n'eut plus aucun scrupule à avoir agit avec si peu de tact envers Moony.

Alors Siri, dit il avec un sourire coquin, vous avez réglé vos problèmes de.. tensions internes !

« Ce qu'il y a de remarquable chez les hétéros, c'est leur subtilité » dit d'un ton ironique Padfoot

Il va bien ?

« Oui, il dort…il est magnifique » dit-il d'un air rêveur, « mais très faible. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il se nourrisse » rajouta t il sincèrement inquiet.

« T'as plus qu'à jouer les petits chaperons rouges mon chou ! » rétorqua James en papillonnant des cils, découvrant derrière son dos un panier rempli de galettes, d'un petit pot de beurre et d'autres douceurs, de quoi faire un petit déjeuner copieux

« Toi, tu es un vrai ami ! » dit il à James , ému, en le prenant dans ses bras. « Mais comment as-tu su pour lui ? »

Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir…

En tout cas merci, tu es vraiment un frère…

James repartit, laissant Sirius veiller sur le sommeil de leur ami. Ce dernier retourna dans la chambre, posa le panier sur la table de chevet, mordit dans une brioche encore chaude, grimpa sur le lit à baldaquin défoncé pour reprendre sa place auprès du loup garou.

Il s'endormit à son tour et bénit le ciel que la pleine lune soit tombée un samedi, leur permettant d'avoir tout leur dimanche pour se remettre de leurs émotions, s'en créer d'autres et rattraper le temps que leur craintes d'être rejeté leur avait fait perdre

FIN 


End file.
